Bruises and Bitemarks
by Rueky Ishtar
Summary: Just a quick fic. for my love. Warning!- Yaoi (Gay) sex, bdsm, toys, slight violence. not for young readers. Don't like? DONT READ! simple as that!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story for my wonderful aibou and lover. this is a story based off her favorite song, 'Bruises and Bitemarks'. ENJOY IT OR I"LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!**

* * *

Bakura groaned as he cracked his heavy tired eyes open , it was dark... too dark, way too dark for his liking, and that was saying something. "Uugh... where, where am I?" he croaked, his parched throat refusing to be kind as he coughed hoarsly. He finished his yaking and noticed he was standing. 'Have I been sleep walking?' He asked himself. though, that theory was quickly dismissed when he moved to pop his neck and felt his shoulder numbed but strained upward, he was tied to something!

He grunted as he jerked on his binds, but to no avail. "Hey!" he shouted at anyone who could be near. "Let me go or I'll tear you limb from limb and make you eat your own hands!" He threatened loudly.

Bakura jumped when a creaky door slowly opened, but when no light apeared Bakura realized he had been blindfolded. "Well well well, looks like my toy finally woke up." A high pitched chuckle sounded through the room, Bakura instantly knew who it belonged to. "Marik what the fuck!" he barked, pulling on the coarse rope around his wrists. Marik's footsteps clacked on the floor as he came closer, was he wearing boots?

**_clack..._**

**_clack..._**

**_clack..._**

"Marik?" Bakura asked as he felt Marik's breath on his neck, he could smell faint pheramones coming from the other boy and though he was getting turned on from the scent, he was still upset about what was going on.

"what the hell is this?!" He snapped Marik clicked his tounge and Bakura could almost see the brat shaking his head and wagging his finger at him.

"Marik, answer me." Bakura growled.

"Bad slave!" Marik hissed, Bakura was just about to open his mouth and yell back a comeback when Marik's open hand connected with his cheek causing the unexpected white haired boy to yelp in pain and supprise.

"Now, dont make me have to punish you again pet. Obey me and we'll have lots of fun together." he could picture the blonde Egyptian smirking. "Fuck you, you're going to pay for this in bed tonight!" Bakura growled, he wouldn't go easy on him now, he'd fuck the boy so he couldn't walk for a week, teach him to mess with the thief king!

"Ah, ah, ahhh." Marik scolded and smacked Bakura again, with more force this time. Bakura kind of expected it and grunted this time though the rings on his fingers struck deep and would surely leave a couple bruises. "That is no way to treat your master." Marik scolded.

"Master, puh!" Bakura scoffed "Well, looks like I'll have to teach you more tonight!" he warned, most likely scaring the Egyptian into submission and a few apologies. Little did he know what he was in for tonight.

Marik clicked his tounge again in disapointment "Well, since you wont obey me, I suppose I'll have to train you to, though by the end I'll probably have you too broken to top me again." He snickered, that didn't sound too bad actually.

Bakura blinked behind his blindfold in confusion, what was he talking about? He heard Marik walk off his boots clacking loudly and giving Bakura a mental map as to where he was. Bakura had long since found it was thier basement they used for, 'activities'. It sounded like he was at the far end, opening a closet filled with sex toys and punishment tools he often used to display dominance over the weaker blonde.

It felt like forever before Marik retuened, Bakura felt his arms being lowered and gave a soft moan of relief as blood rushed back into them. He growled and attempted to grab the troublesome blode but felt his hands quickly pulled behind his back and cuffed.

"Don't you dare try to pull a stunt like that tonight!" Marik commanded, grabbing a fistful of Bakura's hair and dragging him off blindly.

"Ow ow ow!" bakura his asked his locks were yanked painfully. "Ow stop!" he barked. After a minute it did stop as Bakura was shoved into something hard and wooden. He reconised it as a table he'd often tie marik down to when he wanted to be rough with him.

"Well, get on it." Marik demanded pulling Bakura up by his hair.

"Ahh!" Bakura couldn't help but cry out in pain, his hair was sensitive and the slightest tug hurt too. He decided even though it hurt his pride, he didnt want to risk having his scalp ripped out, and blindly crawled onto the table. "Oof!" he huffed as he was pushed to lay face up and his hands chained above him.

"Now I can give you the pleasure of taking what I take. Don't worry I'll make it good for you." Marik chuckled as he began cutting Bakura's tee shirt away from his body with a swiss army knife.

Bakura whined sadly as his favorite shirt was basicly murdered right before his eyes, well no, he was blindfolded.

When Bakura's upper body was exposed to the cold air he shivered making Marik smirk, as he yanked off his pants and black boxers. "Hold still." He ordered taking hold of both his ankles and pulling them apart and towards his head, chaining them on either side of his hands. It was a very uncomfortable position and it made Bakura's face turn beet red in embarrasment as his nether regions were exposed and completly defensless.

"Marik..." He whined.

Marik simply laughed as he returned to the closet brushing his fingers against a black flogger with ten thick leather tails. Perfect. Marik smirked as he brought the object back with him to the table and lightly drug it across the sensitive skin between Bakura's legs.

"Marik no!" Bakura yelled, but he was too late as Marik already brought the whip down, beating his unguarded cock and balls.

"Fuck!" Bakura screamed painfully._ Crack, _Bakura yelped in pain as the flogger came back down. _Crack crack crack crack. _Bakura was in tears, his balls ached from the abuse he was recieving and he had no way to protect himself. Finally after ten more lashes, the whipping stopped, Bakura was doing all he could to hide his crying as the area between his legs pulsed.

"Good boy." Marik praised kissing his nose and rubbing the red flesh to soothe it. "You're taking your punishment well, He said cheerfully. "But we're not finished yet." He added. as his hand closed asround a thin wooden cane.

"W-what?" Bakura sniffed, his question was answered as the cane bit into his ass, leaving an angry red stripe. "OH GOD!" he screamed in pain, he continued to scream as he was forced to take nineteen more swats. Bakura didn't bother to hide his pain now and openly cried in front of Marik. "Look I'm sorry, what ever I did I'm sorry!" He squeaked.

"Shh... It's ok. Your punishment is over..." Marik cooed into his ear, licking away the tears that slipped through th blindfold. He smiled and untied Bakura's legs, bringing them back to a normal position, but then tying them spread apart.

"Marik..." Bakura whimpered, as he listened to Marik strip down. "Please I hurt..." he said softly.

"I know, but now I'm going to make you feel better." Marik replied squeasing a reasonable amount of lubricate onto his hands. "I'll be gentle, you are a virgin after all." He chuckled, that would be changing soon. Marik circled one of his fingers around Bakura's hole before pushing it in and tickling his insides.

Bakura winced and squirmed at the feeling of something inside him, it hurt a little since he had never been taken and he wasn't too ready. The pain was only to grow when Marik added a second and began to scissor. He took a shrap breath and tried to close his legs though he couldn't. "Marik!" he whined.

Marik rolled his eyes, Bakura was being such a baby! He took a guess and aimed for where his own prostate was located and shoved his fingers forward.

"Ahh!" Bakura arched as a sudden wave of pleasure fell over him giving him goosebumps.

Marik smirked and added a third "Found it." he laughed.

A few minutes later Marik was pounding into Bakura, biting his neck, leaving hickies and bloody wounds and twisting his already aching nipples. "Bakura!" he breathed hottly.

"Mar-rik!" bakura shouted as his prostate was hit every single time, sending white fire up his back and causing stars to flash before his covered eyes.

It wasn't long before the two reached their breaking point "Marik, I-I'm g-gunna!" He cried but was unable to finish his sentence as his hot cum spilled all over his and Marik's chest and stomach.

Marik groaned as Bakura's ass tightened around him milking his own cum and finally, he screamed Bakura's name and filled him with his hot liquid.

Bakura grunted as Marik fell ontop of him, still inside and refusing to pull out. "Now will you obey me?" Marik asked.

Bakura smiled as the blindfold was removed and his tired choclate eyes met sharp lavander. "Yes, Master..."

* * *

**Weeeeeelllll, there you have it, hope you enjoyed plz review and tell your friends. Have a good day, especially you habibi. *Hugs* bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I just couldn't resist, there's too much kinkyness bottled up inside me and i needs to let it out, sorry Kura but once again you're my bitch of choice haha enjoy everybody!**

* * *

Bakura jumped slightly and he slowly opened his eyes as Marik unlocked his cage.

"Morning puppy." Marik smiled as Bakura yawned and shivered. "Sleep well?" He asked as he opened the door and Bakura crawled out of the small kennel.

Bakura simply grumbled and lifted his head as Marik looped his leather collar around his neck like they did each morning for the past two months, Bakura had at first complained about always having to put on and take off his collar when bedtime rolled around, but Marik always reminded him he didn't want his precious puppy to choke or suffocate in his sleep.

"Go start breakfast I'll be down soon enough." Marik said kissing his nose.

Bakua waited untill Marik had his back turned then suck his tongue out at him, why did he have to get up so early to make stupid breakfast? He never ate it anyway. He decided it to be best not to upset his master and stood, popping his stiff joints before strolling downstairs, making sure all the blinds and curtains were shut, Marik liked him naked around the house.

Once the coast was clear Bakura entered the kitchen, and set out the ingredients for pancakes and sausages, he enjoyed getting on Marik's nerves by making meat for him, the blonde was such an annoying vegan, and because he was his 'puppy' now, he rarely was fed any meat. It wasn't that bad a loss though, he was still allowed to eat meat twice a week so he was fine.

The sound off the shower water stopping warned Bakura that if he didn't finnish soon he'd be in for it big time. He jumped up and rushed around setting the table brewing Marik's espresso and finishing the food. He was just setting the food down on the table when Marik entered in his work clothes.

"Smells good puppy." Marik said as Bakura pulled out the chair for him and sat down by his feet, a small hint of embarrassment flashing across his face as Marik looked down at him "Really puppy?" Marik asked holding up his fork with a sausage stabbed at the end of it.

Bakura smirked and puffed out his chest, he'd done his evil deed for the day. "Here, you know we dont waste food." Marik said Bakura made a small sound and Marik pinched a small area at the back of his neck and pulled him up so he was kneeling beside Marik.

Marik smiled as Bakura melted under his hold, who knew scruffs worked on people too. "That was a naughty trick." He commented as Bakura ate the sausage in one quick snap. "But, I dont have time to discipline you, I've got to get to work so remember and remind me to punish you after work." Marik said as he bit into his food and took a sip of his espresso.

"Yes master." Bakura moaned as Marik tightened his pinch on the sensitive skin at the back of the white haired boy's neck.

Marik nodded and stood leaving the dirty dish and mug behind as he headed towards the door. "Be good, I'll be home soon." Marik smiled and blew a kiss to his busy puppy.

Bakura nodded and turned his attention back to washing the dishes, then turned to the list of chores for the day. It was saturday so that ment, doing the laundry, vacuuming, dusting, cleaning all the mirrors and windows, and making the beds. "Hmm, well better get started." Bakura sighed as he went and scooped up a basket of clothes, towels, and bedclothes, heading to the utility room.

It didn't take too long for the laundry to finish and Bakura huffed as he went about doing the rest of his assigned chores, the ony one he had a problem with was cleaning the windows, he was still naked and they lived in a neighborhood so, he was a bit nervous about being seen, but he knew he'd have hell to pay if Marik found he hadn't done all his chores. So he swallowed his pride and cleaned the windows as fast and as neatly as he could. Now he had only one chore left, He entered the bedroom and the familiar scent of Marik's pheromones hit him hard, making his cock harden.

* * *

Marik grinned as his sister met him at the door to the museum, "How's it going?" He asked Isis nodded.

"You've got a tour group waiting hurry up."She warned

"Got it." Marik sped up and quickly dropped his stuff off in his office before entering the lobby, "Ahem, welcome, my name is Marik and I'll be your tour guide today." He said in his fake Namu toned voice "Please follow me and we'll get started."

* * *

Bakura looked around and nodded in satisfaction. The house was all clean and fit for is master, who would be home in less than thirty minutes. He walked into his room and put on some womens perfume then rushed into the kitchen and began making cold sweet tea, which made him wrinkle his nose in disgust, how anyone could drink cold tea was beyond him, but that was what his master liked. when he finished he strode into the den to watch a little tv.

It wasn't long before the door opened, Bakura jumped up and ran to greet his master.

"Puppy!" Marik said happily, wrapping Bakura in a firm hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too master." Bakura replied nuzzling Marik's neck gently.

"You smell nice," Marik commented "Very nice." He added licking his lips.

Bakura blushed slightly, "Thank you sir, I did all my chores, and I have a drink waiting for you, is there anything you need?" He asked tilting his head, he'd learned this routine perfectly and recited the words with ease.

"Go wait in the den for me i'll be there in a bit." Marik said then gave a tired sigh.

"Yes sir." Bakura replied heading back to the den like he'd been asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok last chapter folks, enjoy! **

* * *

Bakura sat on the couch, half heartily watching whatever he'd left on the tv. It didn't take long for Marik to return, he'd changed out of his work clothes and was dressed in a silky white tunic that had no sleeves and cut off at his thighs he still wore all his gold jewelry but now he noticed two gold bands wrapped around his thighs peeking out from under the thin silk, this was different.

"You look," Bakura paused trying to find the right words to match this sudden beautiful change from his master "Wow..." was all he could manage as he stared down at the blonde's legs

Marik scoffed "Up here puppy." He said snapping his fingers, smirking when Bakura jolted and looked up to his face where he was to find another surprise.

Bakura gaped as gold eyeliner and eyeshadow made his eyes shine brighter than Ra himself he barely noticed anything else as the gold brought out more than purple in his eyes, he could pick out different flecks of blue and silver and he swore he saw gold as well perhaps it was the decoration, no no way it was this was a different kind of gold.

"Like it, I decided to try something else?" Marik asked a hint of worried blush appearing under the glow.

Bakura almost hadn't heard him as he continued drinking in the beauty that shined from his master, thankfully he had heard though "Hell yeah." He said softly never taking his eyes off the boy's.

Marik smiled and sat down beside him "Thanks, what are you watching?" He asked crossing his legs on the couch.

"I-" Bakura let his sentence hang as the silk pulled away from Marik's legs and he caught a glimpse of his impressive member, before Marik scowled and uncrossed his legs. "I dont really know, or care." He finished once the view was hidden (Though the effect wasn't).

"Is it alright if I change it?" Marik asked picking up the remote.

"Yeah, g-go for it." Bakura swore under his breath as his voice cracked slightly, that's when Marik realised he'd probably put on too much of a show for Bakura.

"Hey, come here Bakura." Marik said motioning between his legs. He had to hold back a laugh as Bakura shot up immediately and settled down on the floor facing him.

"Yes?" He asked, Marik knew what he wanted to do but decided to make him wait.

"Rub my feet please, I've be up on them all day." He said with a second tired sigh.

Bakura made a small noise of disappointment but willingly obeyed, any contact with Marik was enough for him now.

Marik grinned and sighed in content as he changed the channel to a nature show about alligators killing people in Florida**[1]** though he hardly focused on it as he secretly watched Bakura touch him. Sometimes he was gentle, stroking the underside with his thumbs as his fingers kneaded the top softly, then he'd become more forceful, applying a large amount of presser to the heels and balls of his feet, but he noticed Bakura was slowly traveling up, already he was leaving his ankle and starting on his leg. Marik smirked, he knew what he was doing.

Bakura felt his stomach tie in a tiny knot he had no idea how Marik would react if he noticed what he was doing, he just had to hope he wouldn't. He continued massaging one spot on Marik's leg just above his knee he felt a knotted muscle and was determined to work it out before he moved on.

"Ow!, ow stop that hurts." Marik snapped pulling away.

"It has to hurt to help, just, ignore it ok?" Bakura replied as he continued rubbing circles into the sore muscle.

"Stop it!" Marik barked. "It doesn't bother me so stop!" Bakura got the message and held his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry." He said as he began rubbing about where he had been working, he was close now only a couple more strokes and he'd be at the promised land. He began rushing his touches and didn't notice Marik's scowl as he finally reached under the silk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marik spat, Bakura looked up and gulped, his hand just barely touching the tip of Marik's cock. "Did I say you could touch me there?" Marik added, grabbing Bakura's chin and stared into his eyes with fake anger.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Bakura had learned this part well.

"That's twice today you've been bad, looks like I need to punish you." Marik growled.

Bakura's eyes widened. "Please no Marik, I promise I'll be good, please dont punish me!" he whimpered though every other part of Bakura's body cried and screamed yes!

Marik smirked and pulled back the hem of his tunic, revealing his rock hard cock. "Suck." he ordered

Bakura was all too quick to comply as he took Marik's entire length into his mouth, and began to suck hard while kneading his balls.

Marik threw back his head with a moan as his hands fisted in the white locks between his legs. Marik was always impressed by how he could take him all the way without choking or gagging himself, not only that but even with his mouth completely full Bakura still found room to maneuver his tongue over and around his hot spots. His thoughts were cut short though as Bakura began to withdraw before pushing back down, bobbing his head slowly as he licked at the sensitive skin.

For Bakura, this was pure bliss, he enjoyed pleasuring his master to the fullest and hearing him cry out in ecstasy. He grinned and began to hum, sending vibrations through his arousal, causing Marik to arch and cry out as a shot of precum fell into Bakura's waiting mouth. Encouraged, Bakura continued humming and bobbing untill Marik was riding the edge.

"F-Fuck Bakura I AAAGH!" Marik screamed as he came hard into Bakura's mouth, he heard a low moan come from the white haired boy as he drank the semen greedily, sucking the tip of his cock as if asking for more once it was gone. Marik smiled and pet his hair gently.

"Bend over the couch." Bakura smirked and quickly obeyed. walking to the back of the couch and draping himself over his folded arms as he pushed his rear out completely vulnerable to whatever Marik planned.

"I'm still upset at you, so I decided not only will you have to blow me, you'll need to take a more, humiliating punishment. Bakura knew what he ment and felt is cock tighten as he heard Marik retrieve a belt from his room. "How many do you think will do? Twenty?" Marik asked rhetorically.

Bakura nodded and spread his legs slightly so Marik would have a bit more chance of striking him right across his entrance. "Im sorry sir, I don't know what got into me today." Bakura chuckled softly as Marik tapped his ass with the belt, oh, he was using the studded one, this would be a little hard to endure...

"I know, and I forgive you, but you still have to face the consequences of your actions."

_**Smack! **_Bakura yelped as the first blow landed perfectly across his rear causing him to jump slightly as a light pink mark formed with tiny slightly darker stud marks.

_**Smack, smack, smack, smack!** _Bakura cried out and bit into the leather below him, tears were beginning to form this was earlier than usual, must have be the studs. "I-I'm s-sorry..." he whimpered. **_Smack!_**"AGH!" Bakura jumped and felt his legs quiver as he bit his lips, he still had fourteen to take.

Marik loved the sounds Bakura was making, oh if only Bakura could see himself, he was an absolute mess, his ass was glowing red and the studs were leaving light bruises, and the way Bakura always ended up crying made him feel good, knowing that Bakura had sustained so many so much worse injuries and yet Bakura could only let his pain show to him. It was beautiful. _**Smack smack**_** _smack!_**Bakura screamed this time and began sobbing into his arms as he began to swat his ass harder, occasionally striking his hole, causing him to arch in pleasure as his punishment was given a little slack.

Bakura had been counting in his head and now he had only three more. "Make t-them the h-h-hardest yet." he sniffled as his shifted his weight from one leg to the other, as his ass burned. He heard Marik chuckle and grit his teeth. **_SMACK SMACK SMACK!_** Bakura screamed painfully as the last three were aimed straight at the sensitive curve of his rear.

"Good boy." Marik smiled and kissed Bakura's head as he stroked his ass to ease the pain.

"Thank you master." Bakura said spreading his legs further.

"I'm not sure you deserve a reward after I just had to punish you." Marik smirked yet kept his voice stern and firm.

Bakura whined but closed his legs, only to feel Marik pry them apart again.

"But, you took it so well, I think I'll reward you for that." He said softly as he reached into a drawer beside the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube, slathering a decent amount before teasing Bakura's hole with a finger.

Bakura moaned and let his eyes close as he laid his head on his arms. He only moved to lift his head and gasp as Marik slid into him without any further preparation.

Marik didn't wait for Bakura to adjust to his size before he began thrusting hard and fast, brushing the other's prostate almost immediately.

Bakura arched and screamed softly as white electricity shot up his spine and made his cock drip with precum. He bit his lip in worry and snuck a hand down to squeeze the base of his cock to hold back any hope of orgasm. Marik watched and smiled softly.

"Cum with me tonight." He said delivering a particularly hard thrust straight into his prostate. Bakura whined under him and changed from holding back to encouraging his cock as he stroked it in time with Marik's thrusts.

They were both close now, neither could hold back their screams and moans as they focused on each others pleasure as well as their own.

"S-shit M-Marik! I c-can't ho-old back!" Bakura screamed his warning, Marik growled and grabbed the base of Bakura's cock giving it hard fierce strokes.

"CUM!" He ordered, Bakura screamed as his hot cum splashed over his and Marik's hands and their couch. he fell limp against it sweat and cum gluing him to the leather as Marik continued pounding into him with wild abandon.

"Oh gods Kura! I-I'M CUMMING!" He yelled and thrust one more time hard as he exploded inside Bakura, filling him with his hot semen. It was Marik's turn to fall limp as he laid over Bakura's back.

The two moaned softly in unison.

"Here, let me help you..." Bakura panted as he helped Marik and himself onto the couch, letting Marik lay ontop of him as he pulled the covers over them, Bakura grunted softly as Marik pushed inside him again once they were comfortable. He lifted his neck to allow Marik to remove his collar before they fell asleep and smiled. "Thank you master... for everything..." He breathed softly.

Marik opened his eyes and smiled back, giving Bakura a light thrust into his prostate as a reward. "You're welcome Kura... I love you puppy." he said as he laid his head down on Bakura's chest and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Bakura replied softly, kissing his head and letting his eyes slip shut as he too drifted of into the world of slumber.

* * *

**Well there you go hope you enjoyed luv you folks. [1] no offense to you Florida dudes, I love you all. OK Bye bye! Habibi You're the best and I hope you love this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, Luv you so so much and I'll talk to you later Bye! 3**


End file.
